Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (GBA)
|publisher = Electronic Arts |genre = Action-adventure |platforms = Game Boy Advance |image = }} Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in the U.S.) is the first Harry Potter video game for the . Description As the game begins, you're starting your first year at Hogwarts. You explore the school and its grounds, gather items for potions, cast spells and battle a dazzling spectrum of adversaries in turn-based wizard challenges. Diversions abound as you solve action-oriented puzzles with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore and a host of unforgettable characters from the now internationally acclaimed J. K. Rowling book. Colourful graphics render Harry's mystical world in spirited detail, making the journey from Privet Drive to Diagon Alley and the Gringotts, then on to Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest, enchanting and exciting. You can also trade and collect famous wizard cards to unlock rewards and increase Harry's skills. You can trade cards with a friend using a Game Link cable. And as you attain experience points for Harry, you can upgrade spells and improve Harry's strength so he can take on new opponents. is guaranteed to cast a spell on you. What if you could leave the nonmagical world of the Muggles behind and enrol in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Now you can find out in for the Game Boy Advance. Play as Harry, the precocious wizard, and adventure with 20 amazing characters from the J. K. Rowling book that started it all. Master your wizardry skills as you work through your first year at Hogwarts. Each term offers new and exciting challenges, such as piloting a broomstick through the Forbidden Forest, learning to cast spells and mix potions, scoring house points for Gryffindor, and more. You'll have to work hard to succeed — there are 29 different objectives to complete, as well as obstacles and enemies to avoid. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid, Albus Dumbledore, and 16 other unforgettable characters from the book join Harry in chasing down Hagrid's runaway pets, taking flight to compete at Quidditch, navigating the maze of Gringotts, and completing other adventurous scenarios. Along with the school and its grounds, you'll explore Diagon Alley, Privet Drive, the Forbidden Forest, and more. offers colourful 2-D graphics that render the action-driven puzzles and minigames in spirited detail. And as Harry, you'll experience the daring and fun of life at Hogwarts, as well as the awesome responsibility of finally finding the Philosopher's Stone and challenging He-Who-Cannot-Be-Named.Amazon.com Common Characters * Harry Potter: an eleven year-old wizard who survived Voldemort's wrath as a baby. * Hermione Granger * Ron Weasley * Draco Malfoy * Albus Dumbledore * Quirinus Quirrell * Minerva McGonagall * Argus Filch * Rubeus Hagrid * Peeves * Lord Voldemort Unique Appearances Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans *Almond *Broccoli *Lobster *Spaghetti sauce Characters *Bogeyman *Boy who failed Avifors Spell's cousin *Boy who owned a magic hamster *Boy who kept a bezoar in his pocket *Boy who kept a bezoar in his pocket's brother *Cedric *Dirgah *Magic hamster *Girl whose quill was taken by Cedric *Seventh Floor Gryffindor Prefect *Third Floor Slytherin Prefect Items *Flobberworm fritter Locations *Greenhouse Four *Greenhouse Five *Greenhouse Six *Greenhouse Seven *Potions basement *Secret stairway from the fourth floor to the seventh floor *Storeroom (fifth floor) Plants *Wiggenbush *Wiggenbush bark *Poisonous mushroom Spells *Cribbing Spell Other *Levitation sickness *Potato transfigured with ears Screenshot 745.png|Harry Potter Screenshot 746.png|Ron Weasley Screenshot 698.png|Hermione Granger Screenshot 701.png|Argus Filch Screenshot 710.png|Pomona Sprout Screenshot 719.png|Oliver Wood Screenshot 738.png|Troll Screenshot 737.png|Minerva McGonagall Screenshot 731.png|Albus Dumbledore Screenshot 743.png|Severus Snape Screenshot 742.png|Peeves Screenshot 759.png|Madam Hooch Screenshot 754.png|Rubeus Hagrid Screenshot 761.png|Draco Malfoy Screenshot 776.png|Quirinus Quirrell Screenshot 808.png|Irma Pince Screenshot 810.png|Filius Flitwick Screenshot 841.png|Lord Voldemort Screenshot 840.png|The Turban Differences between the book/movie and this game version * Norbert is omitted in this version, along with the 6th gen home console version of the game. * In this version of the game, Harry gets caught by Professor Snape instead of Filch, and Harry's detention in the forest isn't the same as the book or movie. * In the book and movie, Neville breaks his wrist after falling off a broomstick from a great height during the flying lesson, what allows Malfoy to steal his remembrall. In this game version, Neville breaks his wrist when Harry arrived at the flying lesson in which Madam Hooch said "Your late, Potter. Neville Longbottom's broken his wrist and I'm taking him to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey". because Harry was late for his flying lesson, then Harry chases Malfoy on his broomstick. * In the film and book, Harry's broomstick is jinxed in the first Quidditch match. In this version, multiple Quidditch matches have no Jinxed brooms or accidents. * In this version of the game, Harry uses Flipendo on the Troll and it falls in a hole in the girls bathroom. In the book and Movie, Ron used the Levitation Charm on the troll's club to bash the troll's head with it. ** However, in later parts of the game during the detention in the forest, it's possible to use the said charm on the trolls as there are no gaps to push them in with Flipendo (using it on them causes them to smack their own heads and if cast on them five times they will fall over and remain out cold). Behind the scenes * The GBA version of the game is one of the few sprite-based games to have non-ambidextrous sprites for one of its characters; Harry himself has a separate set of left and right sprites to show that he always holds his wand in his right hand, but only for his spell-casting animation. * There is a glitch that allows the player to change the color of their currently equipped spell into the last one they cast at first. Simply cast one of your spells with the color you desire, then switch to the other spell of your choosing by casting it into a wall where its graphics will not occur. This effect lasts until you switch spells once more or enter a different room, though this effect is impossible to apply to Lumos' colour. * Unique to this Harry Potter game, all characters have their own unique quotes for whenever they get hit by a spell. In the case of teachers, they will deduct a set amount of house points for whenever this happens. ** In the case of prefects however, they will deduct points afterwards via them discovering Harry if he happens to cast a spell on them, since they'll by default use the unique student-quotes before using a prefect quote (though some prefects will deduce house points twice through this). * Some characters are bugged to the point where they might use certain portraits from other characters instead. Notes and references fr:Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (GBA) Category:Game Boy Advance video games (real-world)